Naruto: The Nightmaren Ninja
by chaotixflames
Summary: After a bad day, a young Naruto just wants to go to bed. But ends up having the worst nightmare of his life. Before the dream reached it's bloodly end, he follows a light that leds him to a new world and to a strange being named NiGHTS. Crossover NaruHina


**Naruto: The Nightmaren Ninja **

**Summary: After a bad day for a young Naruto, he thought that when he finally got home and to bed he would finally be a peace. Oh, how wrong he was. He started having the worst nightmare he ever had in his whole life. And as the dream was to come to it's bloody end, he see a light that makes the figures of his nightmare stop and disappear. He didn't know that as soon as he went through that light, that he had enter a new world and a fateful encounter with one strange being named NiGHTS. **

**The first ever NarutoxNiGHTS crossover! (That I know of…) My first ever fanfic so be nice. I got the idea from listing to music form the game. (I downloaded the music to my MP3.) And this is the result. The main pairing for this will be narutoxhinata. Don't like it, then go. And if you like it, good. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or NiGHTS. Wish I did though, that be sweet. **

**START!**

Prolog: A new world

Night. That's the time when people decide to go to sleep so they can recharge after a day of working or playing. Depends on how old you are. Any who, this also when we experience something called dreams. Dreams are like a two sided coin. On one side of it, you experience bliss and see all your dreams come true just for that night. But on the other side, you can also experience all the things you fear and see everything you hold dear disappear right before your eyes.

In any case, people say dreams are just in your mind and are a reflection of you want or fear. That dreams show you what you must strive for in life in order to ensure that you live a great life. Or show you what you fear and should try to confront, or a sign to go see a therapist. People saw that dreams are nothing more than what you see in your head. Oh how wrong are they.

Did you know that the world of "Dreams" actually exists?

Not many people know this. Actually only a small hand fill of people actually had the opportunity to see this world. And they were all kids! This world is know as Night dimension. A place where your dreams become a reality. Many wonders exist there, but not a wonderers as a one creature know as a nightmaren.

If you were to see his silhouette would think you were seeing a jester, a flying jester. And if you were to see him fly, you would also see sparkling dust leave from his hands as he took flight. Performing a vast amount of tricks in the air from spinning at high speeds to paraloops. You would also hear him play on his non-existent flute a melody that you would never forget.

Now your probably wondering " Who in god's green smurf is he talking about?". Well the name of the this flying jester creature is…

"NIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Huh!?

The sound came from an owl that seemed scared out of his mind. But not just an ordinary owl, oh not an ordinary owl indeed. This owl was a rather cubby owl that seemed old. He had on a long red sleeved shirt with golden color cuffs with a purple collar. Underneath he had on a dark blue shirt and small round glasses on his face. And his eyebrows extended out of his face a good short distance.

Still… he's seems freaked out about something.

"NiGHTS! NiGHTS where in nightopia are you?!" The owl creature yelled as high as he could.

"Oof" Was all he said as he felt some weight land on his head. Then he heard the sound of a small chuckle coming from the new weight.

"Hey there you old owl, what's up?" Said the strange being sloped on top of the owl.

"NiGHTS get off of me, I have urgent news that I must tell you!" Said the owl to the now named NiGHTS.

NiGHTS agreed and flew off his head and started floating in front of him. NiGHTS appearance was rather strange. He had on a red color vest with gold lining in the middle with a two small purple crystals imbedded on his collar with long white sleeves. On his hands were white gloves, and around his wrist part was big with purple and yellow triangle design. His lower torso was purple with a white outline design on each leg with exception on his feet that had a lighter purple color and a yellow strip near the end of his feet. His eye's were blue with what seemed to be a purple silt in the middle, but his eye's were rather large. His head gear… or is his head, were two quill like things that were sprouting from each side of his head, this was also purple as well but with three dark purple stripes going on each quill. But one thing that caught people eye's was the red crystal like thing imbedded in his chest.

"Well…. What's so important that you were shouting my name all the way to Nightmare?" Said the now irritated NiGHTS.

"Believe me NiGHTS, it is of grave importance." "It concerns Reala."

At that name, NiGHTS instantly perked up at that name and looked at that owl with his full attention.

"What dose "he" have to do with this, Owl?" Said NiGHTS trying to figure out what Reala has to do with this.

Newly named Owl took a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying, I was flying about on my marry way when all of a sudden Reala snuck behind me and rammed me against a tree." "He then appeared in front of me and told me that he had a message that I was suppose to give to you." Owl said.

"Well what's the message already!" Shouted NiGHTS as he was becoming frustrated.

Owl again took another deep breath. "This is what he told me to tell you, word for word." With one more breath he started. "NiGHTS, the days of you flying around here are over." "Master Wiseman has ordered me to hunt you down and to eliminate you, by any means necessary." "So count your last moments, because soon, you'll be nothing more than a bad dream." Owl said finishing his message.

Owl looked at NiGHTS with a worry look. "NiGHTS, this must troublesome, Wizeman has never ordered something like this towards you." "He would always just imprison you and leave you for the wolves." "He must really want you out of the way if he's resorted to this." Owl said looking down.

A moment of silence passed after Owl informed NiGHTS about Reala's message. At that moment NiGHTS decided to end the silence that had befall them. But not in the way Owl expected.

"Huh, was that all?" He said as laid back and put his arms behind his head.

Owl was shocked at what NiGHTS had just said. No, he was completely flabbergast at what he had just heard. As far as he can think back, NiGHTS and Reala were always at each others throats all ways trying to stop the other in what they were doing. NiGHTS stopping Reala and Wizeman plans of taking over the dream realm and the real world. And Reala always trying to stop NiGHTS in stopping his and his masters plans.

So… yeah. Owl was completely confused at what NiGHTS had just said. With his curiosity at his peck, he deicide to ask what was on his mind.

"NiGHTS, aren't you in the least bit worried?" "Wizeman had pretty much sentenced you to death and here you are, not looking in the least bit worried." "Why?" Said Owl as he leaned in slightly closer as to hear NiGHTS response.

NiGHTS on the other just looked at Owl with a board expression on his face. "What makes this time any other different that any other time they tried to get rid of me." NiGHTS blankly stated. "It's just another wasted effort on their part to get rid of me."

"B-b-but NiGHTS, the way he said just-" But before he could go on, he was cut off by NiGHTS.

"Enough Owl, how many times have they to get rid of me?" NiGHTS asked Owl.

"Well more than I can remember, but that's not th-" Again he was cut off by NiGHTS.

"Exactly!" "And tell me, am I still standing in front of you in one piece?" He again asked Owl.

"Yes, but Reala said-" Again, cut off.

'Oh don't worry about Reala. I fought against him so many times it's not even funny." "And I've always come out on top when we fight." "In fact I take on Reala wherever and whenever he wants and I'll still come out on top." NiGHTS said with the utmost confidence.

"Oh, is that a fact, NiGHTS?" Said a deep voice out of nowhere.

Both of them were startle and started looking around to find the source of the voice. Before NiGHTS can tell the voice off, the voice started talking again.

"How about right here and right now!

Before NiGHTS can blink, he felt a sharp pain in his back and was sent crashing into Owl. Both of them collided into a tree leaving a dent before they both fell down onto the grass in groaning in pain. Hey, if were got sneaked attack and sent crashing into a tree you be in a lot of pain too. Both NiGHTS and Owl were in a daze as to what just happen. One minute there were talking and the next were attacked and sent flying into a tree.

"Hehehehe, what that were just saying NiGHTS?" "About you fighting me and coming out on top?" "Because from where I'm floating, it looks like you've hit rock bottom." The dark stranger said letting out a dark chuckle.

NiGHTS pushed off Owl in order to get a good look at the person who attacked him. But after hearing his voice, NiGHTS didn't need to look up in order to know who attacked him, but needed to be sure. As he looked up his expression changed from one that was in pain to a dark glare.

"Reala!" Shouted NiGHTS.

Reala appearance, like NiGHTS, was strange as well. He had on a red sleeve less vest with a dark design on each flap, and a gold necklace with a pink jewel inside. On each one of his hands were gantlet like gloves that were red and lined with gold with had a similar dark design on the inside. His finger nails were purple and long and looked like if you got stabbed with them, it would hurt like hell. His waist had on a golden color belt with two identical flaps on each side of his legs. His boots were a combination of light red and dark red, dark red being the more dominate color, and each had a flame design on the upper part of it. Around his neck was strange puffy purple thing that jesters would wear. His eye's were similar to NiGHTS, but what was around his eye's was the real attention grabber. Around his eye's was golden mask with dark blue feathers on each end tip, in the middle was a small pink jewel like his necklace. Like NiGHTS, he had two quill like things sprouting from each side of his head. Only they were red with three darker red stripes on each quill. His skin was like a light shade of blue. From the tone of his muscles on his arms, he seemed strong. And had creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Oh good, you remember my name." "I thought when you crashing into that tree that you lost what little brain cell's you left, hehehe." Said the now named Reala, sarcastically.

"Haha." Said NiGHTS dryly. "This coming from the coward that can't even fight me head on, instead he has to sneak attack me in order to get a hit!" Said NiGHTS now mad.

"And why all the sudden interest in getting rid of me instead of just trapping me and leaving me alone?!" NiGHTS shouted in hopes of getting an answer from Reala

"Ah yes about that, Master Wizeman had been thinking about why he has not yet ruled over the night dimension and the real world." Before Reala could continue, he was interrupted by NiGHTS.

"Oh, you mean me and how I've always manage to stop him and his plans?" He said in hopes of getting Reala mad.

Reala chuckled darkly before continuing. "The precisely the point, NiGHTS." "It seems no matter how many times we imprison you, you always manage to escape and ruin Master Wizeman plans." "He had decided that if you are out of the picture, that nightopia and the real world will fall and bow down to him in no time!" He finish saying looking at NiGHTS dead on.

"But that doesn't mean that Master Wizeman doesn't know how to show mercy."

NiGHTS was now confused at the end of Reala last statement.

"And just what do you mean by "Mercy"." Said Owl finally recovering from his earlier shock.

Reala just chuckled darkly before reaching behind him and pulling out something. He then quickly throw the unknown object at NiGHTS. NiGHTS had barely caught it the item before it went falling to the ground. As NiGHTS looked at the object, his eye's went wide.

"T-t-this is…" NiGHTS tried to say. The item was simple a mask that looked similar to Reala's mask but had too blue feathers sticking out in the middle top of the mask with a red jewel imbedded in the middle.

'Yes NiGHTS, it's your old persona mask." "These masks show are loyalty to Master Wizeman, which is why I were my at all times." "NiGHTS, if you put that mask back on and come back with me and swear your loyalty to Master Wizeman, your life will be spared and you will join us as Master Wizeman takes over everything!" Reala said as he started laughing loudly.

NiGHTS look at the persona mask and then back at Reala and then looked down.

"NiGHTS…" Said Owl with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hehehehe, well NiGHTS, what's it going to be?" "Eternal servitude to Master Wizeman or eternal rest?" He said while waiting for his answer.

A moment of silence can before NiGHTS finally spoke up.

"Reala…. I've made my decision." NiGHTS said, still looking down.

Owl was holding his breath while Reala was floating there with waiting for his answer.

NiGHTS pick up his head looked Reala dead in the eye. The look that NiGHTS had on his face was not the look that Reala was looking for. He was hoping for the look of total devastation knowing you had no choice and had to go along with whatever he said. No, this look was far from it. It was the look of utmost determination and defiance.

"You can tell "Master" Wizeman that I will never help him take over the night dimension and the real world and that he can go look for another puppet some where else!" NiGHTS shouted as he threw the persona on the ground with all his might. As it impacted the floor, it snapped in two right down the middle leaving it in two parts.

NiGHTS still had the same look on his face as he did before, while Owl was letting out a sigh of relive. Reala just simply look at the now broken persona mask. He then started to chuckle and in few seconds he fully laughing. This confused NiGHTS and scared Owl. Reala then started talking again as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh poor little pathetic NiGHTS." He started. "Do you realize that you just broken your only chance at survival." "You have official sighed your death warrant." "Now…. YOU DIEEEEEE!!!! He shouted as he started making his way towards NiGHTS, with a fist ready to met his face.

NGHTS saw this coming and dodge it by jumping up and started flying towards the sky above. But Reala saw this and took off right on NIGHTS tail. Reala tried again to punch him, but again was denied by NiGHTS as he swerved to the right to dodge the incoming punch. As his second attempt to hurt NiGHTS failed, he started to get really mad.

The next half hour or so was filled with punches thrown and received by each contender. As well kicks. They must have flown over the dream gate over fifty times already in their brawl. But then again, the dream gate was only a small forest on a floating piece of land with a elegant fountain in the middle with what seemed like pieces of broken doors a short distance from the fountain.

Owl could only stare in awe at the sight of the fierce battle taking place before him. He had never seen NiGHTS with that much determination before. Mostly because he would always do what ever he wants without thinking about what could happen after words. So seeing his playful personality become one of seriousness kinda sacred him. A bit.

Real was become really frustrated with how the battle was going. He thought that it was going to be a one sided battle with him as the winner. But NiGHTS was matching him blow for blow and keeping up with him. He was thinking back on how NiGHTS was saying that they were to fight, that how he would come out on top. Reala was staring to think that might have been some truth to that. Reala couldn't stand the thought of NiGHTS being on the same level with him or even surpassing him. With that in mind, he finally decided to end this by playing his trump card.

Reala started to retreat to the fountain on the ground with NiGHTS in hot pursuit. Reala landed on the ground catching his breath while NiGHTS landed in front doing the same. Owl quickly decided to go and fly by NiGHTS side. Both look like they went through hell and back, brushes on their faces and small traces of blood on their clothes. The battle had also take it toll on the forest around the dream gate as some trees were knocked down or had dents of were something had crash into it.

As NiGHTS looked at Reala, he put on a small smile before saying.

"What's the matter Reala, run out of gas?" "I guess that your devotion to Wizeman isn't that strong." NiGHTS said trying to taught taunt him.

Instead of getting a roar or insult from him, he only got a small chuckle. He started getting up and raised his left arm and put his two fingers together.

"Why NiGHTS, it's funny when you don't even know when you fallen into a trap!" As he finished his sentence, he snapped his fingers and the ground stated to shake.

"Reala what did yo-" But NiGHTS couldn't finish his statement as he felt something bind around his body. As the looked down he noticed that there were chains around his body. As he looked to his side he also saw that Owl was also had chains around his body and was struggling to get free. He then looked behind him, what he saw shocked him. There was a door that was never there before with chains dragging them closer into the dark void.

"Reala, just what the hell is this!" NiGHTS shouted as he tried to get free.

Reala on the other hand was laugh at NiGHTS misfortune. "HAhahaha, well I'll tell you it is, NiGHTS." "You see a while ago Master Wizeman had found a strange portal that seems to lead to no where in particular." "He has yet to figure out it dose, but I figure it's and empty void and a nice place for you to spend the rest of your life in!" "You're a good fighter I will say that much, I was only going to use this as a last resort, so think of it as an honor that you can match me in a fight." Reala said as he gave a wicked smile to NiGHTS.

"Ha, some honor, only a fool would think that this is an honor." Said Owl now glaring at Reala.

Reala simply looked Owl. "Huh, it seems that along with NiGHTS, I got rid of you, old bird." "Two birds with one stone." Reala stated.

"Alright, I've wasted enough time with you two weaklings!" Reala said while eyeing the two trying to escape.

"NiGHTS, good bye…… FROEVER!!!!!!!!!" And with that said he kicked NiGHTS in the chest thus sealing his and Owl fate.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Were the sound of NiGHTS and Owl being dragged in the void.

With another snap of his fingers the door closed and started to disappear in black smoke. When the door disappeared, the only thing that was left was Reala. He then started to slowly tremble, his fists balled up and shaking. He then final let out a huge smile before he started laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,YYYYEEEEESSSSSSS, I FINALLY GOTTON RID OF NIGHTS!!!!!!!!

He was laughing so hard from his victory that he didn't even noticed that something was starting to form up behind him. It shaped into a tall black silhouette with…. Six color changing piercing eyes around it's body. And in a loud booming voice it yelled.

"**REALA, STOP YOUR LAUGHING NOW!!!" **The mysteries being said with it's booming voice.

Reala instantly stop looking and stood straight up. He then turn around and got on one knee and lowered his head.

"Forgive me Master Wizeman, I didn't know that you were there." Reala said asking for forgiveness from his master.

"**It is of no importance, tell m, have you completed your mission?" **Wizeman asked his servant.

Reala perked up and proceeded to tell him of his victory over NiGHTS. He explained in detail on how he defeated NiGHTS and how he got rid of him. At the end of his expiation he was thinking that he would get a great reward for this deed of getting rid of NiGHTS. But….. instead of a "Good job" or "Well done" , he was wrapped in the tight grip of one of Wizeman's hands lifting him up. This greatly confused him, but before he could say something, Wizeman spoke up.

"**Reala you fool, do you realize what you done!!!!!!" **Said the now enraged king of nightmare.

"B-b-but I did what you-" But before he could continue, the grip around him got tighter.

"**That was no empty void you sent him through, it was the portal that led to the Nexus of Dreams!" **Shouted Wizeman at his now in pain servant.

"What's th-the Nexus of Dreams, master?" Reala said as he tried to get some air.

Wizeman noticed this and eased up on his grip on him before continuing. **"The Nexus of Dreams is the very core were all dreams meet." "There all dreams connect from multiple plains gather, where whole worlds connect." "So to put it simply, YOU DIDN'T DEYSTROY NIGHTS, YOU SIMPLY THREW HIM INTO ANOTHER WORLD!!!!!!!!!! **

He let go of his grip on Reala and let fall to the ground with a thump. The hand that was holding on to him hovered in front of him and something started come out from the eye. The item turned out to be a jewel that was changing many colors, but it was imbedded in the mouth of small skull that had two quills coming out from each side it's head, like NiGHTS and Reala quills.

Reala took the creepy little object and turned to face his Master.

"**I have a new mission for you Reala, so listen carefully." **Reala looked at his master, awaiting his orders. **"Go into the Nexus of Dreams and find NiGHTS on what ever world you sent him to, and when you find him, eliminate him once for all!" "Do you understand, Reala!?" **Shouted Wizeman.

"Perfectly, Master Wizeman." Reala said as he bowed.

"**That item will help you when you confront NiGHTS again." "It's called a soul catcher, all you have to do is shove it into NiGHTS or anyone's chest and they will lose all their skills and abilities and you will gain them all." "But be warned, it will only work once and only once, say make sure you steal NiGHTS power so that he'll be powerless when you deliver the final blow." **

"Thank you master, I will not disappoint you, I swear." Said Reala.

"**For your sake you have better not." **Then another one of his eye's flew in front of Reala glowing pitch black forming the same portal that he had just sent NiGHTS and Owl into.

"**Now go and don't fail me!" **Commanded Wizeman.

"Yes!" Shouted Reala before he flew into the portal. "NiGHTS, I swear that I will find you in any world that you may be in and I will DESTROY YOU!!!!!! This Reala Swore.

**Stop**

**Well that was fun. Hope you like it. And please leave a review with anything I can do to improve this story, since I'm still new and all. Next time we meet up with Naruto and this is were the real story will begin so stay tune.**

**Here's a little preview for the Next chapter.**

"**Hey there, I'm NiGHTS, what's your name, kid?"**

**Later from Chaotixflames! **


End file.
